


Everyday Erotica

by yerawizardsarry



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, and their uses, talks about sex toys, this is pretty tame tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerawizardsarry/pseuds/yerawizardsarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura’s first venture into a local sex shop to buy her first toy and can’t stop blushing at literally everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday Erotica

**Author's Note:**

> just one of the many random prompts my friends picked out for me. rated T for sexual theme and mention of vibrators and their use

She wasn't sure when she got the idea. She wasn’t even sure if she liked the idea. But somehow it had manifested in her brain, nagging at her thoughts for weeks before she mentioned it to LaFontaine. They just laughed and grinned at Laura with their wide grin that Laura loves to see.

“Well, Tiny. If you wanna go, I say go. But, just, don’t expect me to go in with you.” They replied, clapping Laura on the shoulder and walking out to find Perry.

Laura wanted to go to  _Everyday_   _Erotica_ , the local “sex shop.”

It was something she felt she had to do. A big “screw you, F-off” to everyone who ever told her she had to be a little girl, that she had to focus on just her work and not what she wanted. And Laura wanted her first vibrator.

So, on a Saturday when she didn’t have any classes, Laura walked to the closest bus stop and took it into town. She got off at a stop that she knew we close to the shop and walked the rest of the way.

With each step she took, she was filled with more and more anxiety, and when she rounded the corner and her destination was in her line of view, Laura felt like she was going to pass out. Each step closer made her feel like she was being judged, even though she was the only person on the sidewalk for blocks and no cars passed her on the street. When she finally reached the doors to the store, she paused. She took several deep breaths, attempting to prepare herself.

 _Why didn’t I just do this online?_  Laura thought helplessly, shaking her head at herself.

With a deep breath, Laura pulled the covered glass door open, and stepped inside.

The room was dark, the walls a rich dark purple. To her left were shelves, various boxes and items sitting on display, some things hanging from wall mounts, some things hanging from the ceiling. Laura blushed at the leather bonds that hung onto a mannequin, and a large black dildo labeled “The Punisher” that laid on a shelf, all twenty four inches of it intimidating her to every extent. To her right was a glass counter with a register on top and behind it was a girl on a bar chair with her feet up, popping gum in her mouth with her nose in her book.

Laura paused a moment to take her in. Long black hair with bangs that covered her one of her eyes, lipstick the color of blood, and shirt with the phases of the moon on it accompanied by short black shorts and combat boots that were pulled over her thigh high socks. Her pale skin tied in the outfit, and Laura couldn’t take her eyes off her.

That was until she noticed the girl’s black eyes were watching her from over her book, an eyebrow cocked in her direction. Laura blushed and turned back to the shelves. She took her time, slowly wandering past shelves, shuffling through the stacks, always looking but never touching.

She rounded another corner and squeaked in surprise when she realized that the girl from the counter was standing right in front of her, casually leaning against one of the tall metal shelves.

"How can I help you today, cupcake?" The girl asked, her head and eyebrow cocked. Her voice was laced in a lust filled husk that sent a shiver down Laura’s spine and she wondered if the brunette always sounded so raspy.

Laura blushed and opened and closed her mouth a few times, attempting to get words out.

“I’m, uh- I’m looking for a-uh, thing..” she muttered.

The girl chuckled, her teeth flashing at her and Laura thought she saw a hint of fangs, but brushed it off.

“A thing? You’ll have to be a little more specific if you want me to help you, cutie,” the brunette rasped.

“Ahm, a uh.. a vibrator..” Laura blushed, all the blood rushing to her face and she wondered again why she didn’t just do this over the internet. But then she remembered that she would have had to use a credit card for that and her dad would have seen the bill, and she really didn’t want that.  _Cash is better_ , she told herself.

The girl nodded, and moved through the stacks with a lazy determination, Laura following behind her until the girl turned one too many times and Laura was once again lost in the stacks by herself. She turned around in confusion a few times, huffing to herself.

“This is just like the library,” she whispered to herself. She crossed her arms in resignation.

Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder and Laura jumped, squeaking in surprise. The girl was back and had a selection of small, long boxes in her hand. The titles of the boxes, the pictures on the side, and small descriptions on the side made her blush once again. The girl smirked at her.

“You’re sorta adorable when you blush, creampuff,” the girl told her, her head cocked to the side and a small smile hinting at her lips. Laura blushed even harder and the brunette girl chuckled.

“So, here we have a few different kinds of vibrators. This one,” she began, holding up one of the boxes, ”has a few different speeds. It’s controlled by a little wireless remote that comes with it.” She put the box on the shelf next to her and held up a second box. “This one is your typical vibrator, a few speeds controlled by the bottom base. It also has some nice ridging, for a more pleasurable effect. Not fancy but common.” She put it down and held up the last box. “This is one of the more popular kinds. It’s a rabbit. It’s a vibrator that has a little section that sticks off and has two little poles that are shaped like rabbit ears, used for clit stimulation. It’s one that most women own.”

Laura blushed furiously while hearing about all the boxes and she wondered if her face would ever go back to normal.

“I’ll.. uhm.. I’ll take one of the, uhm, one of the rabbits..” she stuttered, wanting to curl up and hide herself.

“Excellent choice, sweetheart,” the girl told her, grabbing the boxes back up. “Do you want this pink one or a different color?”

Laura bit her lip, not sure what to say.

“.. do you have one in yellow?” she questioned. She liked the color yellow.

The girl nodded, took the boxes, and disappeared back into the stacks and left Laura to try and find her way back to the front of the store.

When she finally found her way back up, the girl was already there sitting on the stool, a black box on the counter, waiting for her. She told Laura the price, who pulled out the according amount of money, and handed it over.

“So, cutie, is this your first vibrator?” she asked as if it was a casual conversation. Laura blushed and nodded. “Hey, there’s no shame in this. We’re a popular store with all kinds of people. Single girls, single boys, all kinds of couples, people young and old. Everyone likes to spice up their sex lives.”

Laura gave her a small smile, the sentiment of her comment making her feel a little better.

The girl put the item in a common brown paper bag, and handed it over to Laura.

“Here you go, tiny,” she said with a smile.

“Laura,” she replied, blushing a little. “My- my name’s Laura.”

The girl smiled at her.

“Carmilla.”

“It’s nice to meet you Carmilla. Thank you for being very, er, helpful,” Laura told her.

Carmilla waved her off and grabbed her book, leaning back in her seat and putting her feet back up.

“It’s just my job, sunshine,” she replied. “Now, go have some fun,” she told her with a wink.

Laura smiled and blushed furiously once more, causing Carmilla to chuckle at her. She thanked the brunette once more and walked out the door, and down the street to the nearest bus stop back to Silas University.

It wasn’t until Laura got back to her dorm room and she pulled out her new box, did she notice the slip of paper with a number written on it with “Text me sometime, creampuff xoxo” written in a swirling cursive handwriting taped to the box, causing Laura smile for the first time since she left the store.

And text Carmilla she did. They talked all night until Laura fell asleep in the middle of their conversation. Laura fell asleep, thinking about the date they had planned for next Friday, and she curled herself around her favorite yellow pillow, noticing how it smelled a little different. How it somehow smelled a little like Carmilla.


End file.
